This Love's a Cartoon Baby
by Rolyn
Summary: Music brings about such inspiration that you can't help but make a bunch of one-shots dedicated to Abby and Hoagie romance. Open to song suggestions as well, so click here for some Numbuh 5/Numbuh 2 love -rating for safety-
1. Cartoon

_Okay so just recently my love for KND and AbbyxHoagie slapped me in the face and since I have a raging passion for music as well I decided to meld my first KND fic with some songs thus coming up with some songfics. Hopefully I don't disappoint nobodies…_

_I also dedicate this first story to blue-eyed-blonde12  
(Thanks for reviving my love of 2/5 with your fics)_

* * *

_Chapter One: Cartoon  
(By Skye Sweetnam)_

* * *

"…and then the duck said, just put it on my bill!" Hoagie laughed openly. A long groan came from the coffee skinned girl before she lowered her head, snatching her red hat off in the process. Years of experience told Hoagie what would happen next, but before he was given the opportunity to duck or just plain out run, She wacked him across the face with the tattered old red hat.

"How many _times_ does Abby have to tell you, your jokes ain't funny!?" She exclaimed replacing her hat on her head.

"I think this is the billionth time in the last six months." He commented cheekily before grinning at her. Abby was not fazed by the boyish expression. Sixteen years old and she still saw the ten year old Numbuh 2 she had become so close to. She had to force herself not to smile. "C'mon Abs, you _love_ my jokes."

"As much as I love getting eaten with a spork by cannibal senior citizens." She grumbled sarcastically, folding her arms under her chest. Hoagie gasped overdramatically, bouncing in his seat on the TND couch.

"I would so pay to see that!"

Once again she slapped him with her hat.

"You know for a hat that thing hurts…"

* * *

_I like to live like I'm in a cartoon  
Yes, I'm chasing you all around the room  
I beat your, beat your brains out  
That's how I flirt  
It's a vicious little game but no one gets hurt  
And it's a, hey, hey  
Let's keep it together baby  
Can we, hey, hey  
Work it out?_

* * *

"It's supposed to hurt darling, that's why Abby hits ya with it." Abby said waving the weapon around. When he flinched the corner of her mouth quirked up into a smirk. It was such a shame how afraid of her he was. You'd think he'd fight back now that he was sixteen, but no…this was Hoagie she was dealing with. Her smirk grew as she thought about how she liked it this way.

"You know this can be considered as abuse…maybe I should call one of those teen hotlines." He said with a nod as she hooked her hat back on her head for the second time.

"You never stop, do ya?"

Hoagie looked coy for a moment as his brow shot up. "Stop what?" He asked ever so sweetly. Abby quirked a brow at him as she leaned back into her seat.

"That joking thing ya do. You're like a cartoon…" She muttered moving her eyes away from him. She wouldn't have him any other way but there was a snow balls chance in hell that she would admit that.

"I guess I am…" he said thoughtfully with an amused smile. "I guess I'm the witty protagonist and you, my dear Abby are my significant other? My canon partnership, perhaps?"

Another groan passed her lips as she ducked her head, the brim of her hat hiding the light rose color that dusted her cheeks.

* * *

_This loves a cartoon baby in Technicolor  
Screw your head back on cuz here comes your mother  
With her curlers made of dynamite  
She's throwin them at us tonight  
Cuz it's a pretty, pretty kitty, but the kitty still bites  
Yes, it's a pretty, pretty kitty but the kitty still bites  
(meow)_

* * *

"In your dreams first of all," She began with a forced laugh. Hoagie's crooked smile did not falter. He seemed less than convinced. "And second of all Abby was thinking of more of the goof ball antagonist to a rather charming female lead."

"Oh no…" He said shaking his head frantically. "There is no way I'm going to be second best to a girl, especially in a cartoon!" He exclaimed. Abby's jaw dropped a bit as she gave him an incredulous look.

"What is this? The stone-age? Get your sexist head into the twentieth century babe. Cartoons are changing for the better with girls taking up the head with a wing man to back her up although a girl is _always_ right."

"I have yet to see a cartoon with a female lead and trust me, I watch a lot of cartoons." Hoagie said smartly as a smirk came to his lips.

"Is that where you get your material from?" She droned flatly.

He avoided her eyes. "No…" He lied.

Abby brought a hand to her forehead, shaking her head sadly at her goggling wearing friend.

* * *

_I like to live like I'm in a cartoon  
Got a bowling ball on a table spoon  
I'm striking, striking you out  
Drop it on your head  
Kill you a million different ways, but you're still not dead  
And it's a, hey, hey  
Let's keep it together  
Can we, hey, hey  
Work it out?_

* * *

"Okay so I'll admit I am not as witty as I could be…" Hoagie began almost carefully. Abby snorted.

"Try not at all!" She corrected. He shot her a fleeting glare.

"Yea, but I still get to be the protagonist…oh! I could maybe be the goofy heroic type and you, my fine young maiden, are my damsel in distress who…as always, ends up being the love I've been looking for." He explained taking once of her hands in his and stroking the back of it tenderly.

"You are hardly the heroic type Hoags…" She chuckled taking her hand away.

"You really know how to deflate a guy's ego, don't cha?"

Abby smiled inwardly. "It's what Abby does baby; you should be used to it by now."

"Well at least give me this!" He whined childishly. "I have the whole thing planned out in my head."

"You do know that all the ideas going through your head right now are far from true." Abby said firmly. He pursed his lips.

"Even the part where you fall madly in love with me?" He questioned leaning in towards her. She swallowed as she scooted closer to the edge of the couch. He followed her. "Don't tell me you haven't yet…" He laughed.

* * *

_This loves a cartoon baby in Technicolor  
Screw your head back on cuz here comes your mother  
With her curlers made of dynamite  
She's throwin them at us tonight_

_This loves a cartoon baby and you're the hero  
Pop your greens down, lover, then whack the weirdo  
He's tryin to fly me to the moon  
But I'm just stayin here with you  
Yes, it's a pretty, pretty kitty but the kitty still bites  
Yes it's a pretty, pretty kitty but the kitty still bites  
Yes, it's a pretty, pretty kitty but the kitty still bites_

* * *

"Abby hasn't yet." She said tonelessly.

"Liar." He accused, his smirk growing. She shot him a glare.

"What makes you think that Abby would ever agree to being the damsel in distress?" She snapped shifting the subject.

"Because it's a cartoon Abby, anything goes!" He explained in an a-matter-of-fact tone. Abby resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she slumped further into her seat.

"Abby can handle herself just fine…" She muttered smartly before sticking her tongue out childishly at him.

Hoagie nodded slowly. "I'm sure Abby can but…"

"This is all hypothetical!" She reminded him, cutting him off completely. He grinned widely at her.

"Exactly!" he said throwing his hands into the air.

* * *

_Bound to the sound; get down, get down, down  
Itty, bitty, nitty, gritty, polka-dotted, pretty kitty  
Bound to the sound; get down, get down, down  
Itty, bitty, nitty, gritty, polka-dotted, pretty kitty_

_I like to live like I'm in a cartoon  
Yes, I'll suck you up into my vacuum  
I'm a bumble, bumble bee, honey, and I need a mate  
Oh, it's illegal where we live but we're outta state_

* * *

"_Hypothetically_ I am a cartoon character as you say and _hypothetically_ I am the witty, heroic yet goofy protagonist and you, Abby, are the fine damsel in distress and the significant other to my character because it's a canon relationship, ya can't fight it babe." He said smoothly as he once again took one of her hands once again. This time her brought her hand to his lips, allowing them to brush over her knuckles before he glanced up at her, a wolfish smile on his lips.

Abby pressed her lips into a line as she shifted uncomfortably. "Okay…hypothetically speaking." She reminded him. He nodded as if to dismiss what she had said.

"And let's just say, _hypothetically_, this goofy character decided to arouse his shippers by kissing said significant other, meaning you." He questioned quirking a brow. Abby could feel that wretched blush creep up the back of her neck.

"Well, _hypothetically_," She mimicked rolling her eyes, but smiling nonetheless. "This significant other would hardly object to such a daring move…that is _if_ this self-proclaimed hero actually had the guts to proceed." She said going along with his ideas.

Hoagie laughed lightly before pulling her into him by the hand and crashing his lips to hers. Abby was hardly surprised. She _had_ challenged him and she had seen Hoagie do a lot of things, but one thing he never did was back down from a challenge.

* * *

_This loves a cartoon baby in Technicolor  
Screw your head back on cuz here comes your mother  
With her curlers made of dynamite  
She's throwin them at us tonight_

_This loves a cartoon baby and you're the hero  
Pop your greens down, lover, then whack the weirdo  
He's tryin to fly me to the moon  
But I'm just stayin here with you  
Yes, it's a pretty, pretty kitty but the kitty still bites  
Yes it's a pretty, pretty kitty but the kitty still bites  
Yes, it's a pretty, pretty kitty but the kitty still bites_

* * *

It was a short, undemanding kiss; a sweet brush of the lips as the gently moved with one another. A simple kiss that would leave them both itching for more, but they pulled away nonetheless. An arrogant smirk tugged at Hoagie's lips while Abby bit into her bottom lip, her cheeks burning widely due to the new sensation burning in her chest

"That was all hypothetical." She finally spoke.

Hoagie snorted. "How can a kiss be hypothetical?" He questioned. Abby thought for a moment before shrugging, her calm, cool demeanor returning to her once again.

"It just was…" She breathed as she stood to her feet, making a bee line for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"My room…" She said as she stretched an arm over her head.

"Well let's say, hypothetically, I wanted t join you…what would you say?"

Abby smirked at him over her shoulder. "Do you have the guts to proceed?"

Hoagie did not go in for further argument. He jumped from the couch, and Abby smiled widely before running in the direction of her room, all the while laughing openly. He took off after her, that wolfish smile returning.

* * *

_Na, na, na, na, na, na,  
I got a microphone!  
Na, na, na, na, na, na,  
I got a microphone!_

* * *

_Naughty Hoagie and Abby…well I've been known for getting naughty then snapping back like a rubber band. I find it rather fun…Haha. So, I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. There will be more songfics to come…eh but not all at once. You gotta give birth to these kinds of things. Anyways, please review and tell me what ya think. Hopefully it wasn't too bad._

_~DR~_


	2. Sweet Dreams

_At first I thought that putting my ipod on shuffle wouldn't be a good idea but its lookin pretty good so far because I have the second song for the second chapter. Hopefully it doesn't suck because I'm winging it at this point. I love winging it when it comes to writing…although things may come out a bit weird._

_Well I forgot this before but, I DO NOT OWN KND  
Onwards…_

_~December Roses~_

* * *

_Chapter Two: Sweet Dreams  
(By Beyonce)_

* * *

_Turn the lights off…_

* * *

"Mnn…" Abby groaned as she rolled over in her blue clad bed, her eyes barely open and her lips pressed into a firm line. Taking a deep breath she clenched her eyes shut. She didn't know what time it was but if she guessed correctly it had to be somewhere in the middle of the night because last time she woke up it was nearly midnight.

Another groan passed her lips before her breathing evened out and she was caught up in sleep once again, her arms gripping tightly around a pillow as she buried her face into it, smiling contently. Anyone with two eyes could tell she was dreaming happily, but what she was dreaming about was what would cause question.

"Mmm…Hoagie…" She muttered into her pillow.

* * *

_Every night I rush to my bed  
With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you when I close my eyes  
I'm going outta my head  
Lost in a fairytale; can you hold my hand and be my guide?  
Clouds filled with stars cover your skies  
And I hope it rains  
You are the perfect lullaby  
What kind of dream is this?_

* * *

The dreams of him had been reoccurring…constant…there wasn't a night where she had not dreamed of him…only strange part was that she had never met this boy in her life although his smile was so familiar to her…and his laugh was so sweet that she felt as if she could actually hear it ringing in her ears.

The auburn hair…the goofy smile...the blue eyes hidden behind yellow tinted lenses and the love for the color combinations of blue and tan plagued her mind; causing her to toss and turn and sit up straight in her bed, her eyes darting next to her, expecting to see him grinning cheekily at her but instead she finds that she was alone…her bed sheets disheveled and her heart pounding a mile a minute.

* * *

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me  
Your loves too good to be true  
My guilty pleasure, I ain't going nowhere  
Baby 'long as you're here, I'll be floating on air  
Cause you're my  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_

* * *

"Hey Abby,"

The coffee skinned girl glanced up, trying to keep the food she had sitting on a tray balanced in one hand while she kept a tray of drinks balanced in the other. When her parents told her that they had found the perfect job for her she wasn't sure if what they were joking…but now she wished they were. Working at a restaurant was not exactly her dream job, but her friend, Jacquelyn made it all the more bearable.

"What's up?" Abby sighed as she shifted her weight to one foot. Jackie smiled coyly at her friend. She almost looked like Abby…minus the fact that her hair was cut short enough to almost look like a boys haircut but long enough to remind people that she was still a girl.

"You have been zoning out for the longest time, don't you think the people at table twenty-five might want their food before Christmas?" Jacquelyn laughed lightly as she leaned against the podium she was stationed at.

"Oh…how long has Abby been standing here?" She asked sheepishly. Jacquelyn quirked a brow; Abby was _never_ sheepish.

"Long enough…what's on your mind? School? A boy perhaps?"

Abby pursed her lips before heading over to table twenty-five, a blush dusting her cheeks. She couldn't believe how worked up she was getting over one…or a couple of strangely realistic dreams. She had not met this boy so she wasn't even sure he even existed…so she had no reason to be zoning out or blushing or losing her grip on reality either.

* * *

_I mention you when I say my prayers  
I wrap you around all my thoughts  
Boy, you're my temporary high  
I wish that when I wake up you're there  
To wrap your arms around me for real  
And tell me you'll stay by my side  
Clouds filled with stars cover your skies  
And I hope it rains  
You are the perfect lullaby  
What kind of dream is this?_

* * *

"What do you think she's dreaming about?" Kuki asked quietly as she tapped Jacquelyn on the shoulder repetitively. The dark eyed girl shot her Asian friend a glare before turning her attention back on Abby who was peacefully sleeping at the now empty bar to the restaurant.

"Dunno…maybe she's dreaming about a boy named Hoagie because that's the name she's been callin' out for the last half hour!" Jacquelyn snapped as quietly as she could not wanting to wake up her sleeping friend.

"Huh…that's strange! A boy named Hoagie just moved up the street from me! Him and Wally became such fast friends…I'm so proud of him…" Kuki mused clamping her hands together and smiling broadly on behalf of her orange wearing boyfriend.

Jacquelyn smirked. "Really…so she likes him?"

"I don't even think they met before…or maybe they have because he used to live on her street during elementary school…hard to remember that far back though; its all a blur..." Kuki blabbed. Jacquelyn nodded slowly as she turned towards Abby once again.

"Numbuh 2…"

Jacquelyn furrowed her brow in question and Kuki giggled to herself.

"Now she's dreaming about numbers!" She laughed

* * *

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me  
Your loves too good to be true  
My guilty pleasure, I ain't going nowhere  
Baby 'long as you're here, I'll be floating on air  
Cause you're my  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_

* * *

"Ughhh…" Abby groaned as she brought her palm to her forehead. She did not dare look next to her because she knew she was the only one in her bed…instead she snatched her phone off the bedside table, checking it to see she had seven texts, all from Kuki and asking her if she wanted to hang out with her and Wally this fine Saturday. Having nothing better to do she agreed…

Throwing her covers aside and rolling out of bed. She changed out of her makeshift pajamas and into her blue midriff and black baggy jeans; a style she had adopted from Cree, along with the red hat that was now perched on her head. Lazily, she made her way down the stairs not bothering to be quiet; her parents wouldn't mind and Cree wasn't around to complain. Although leaving the house without a word would cause her parents to worry.

Walking to Kuki's house was a five minute process and before she could even approach the door to the Sanban residence, Kuki was standing in the doorway grinning in that way that told Abby that she was up to something.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked, not bothering to say hello.

"Fine, thank you!" Kuki responded obliviously. Abby's expression went blank before she was jerked into the house. "Wally isn't here yet but he said he'd be here soon…OH and he's bringing a friend so you won't get that disgusted third wheel feeling you're always complaining about when Jacquelyn isn't around."

"You better not be trying to set Abby up."

Kuki's grin widened.

"Course not…well I'm going to go change so could you answer the door when they come?" Kuki asked. Abby glanced at her current outfit. A green t-shirt and black skinny jeans; why did she need to change her clothes? Abby truly didn't care; she just agreed and let her friend go before she made herself comfortable in the living room.

* * *

_Tattoo your name across my heart  
So it will remain  
Not even death can make us part  
What kind of dream it is_

* * *

Abby was about to let her mind drift back to her most recent dream…It was vivid, to the point that she could feel his warm breath tease her lips and feel his hands moving down the contours of her waist until they rested on her hips. Swallowing, she searched for a distraction, only to thank the big man upstairs that the door bell had been rung.

Abby approached the door, unknowing of Kuki's presence at the top of the steps with Jacquelyn hiding behind her, both of them smiling devilishly as they watched their friend reach for the door knob and pull the door open.

"Whot's up Crabby," Wally greeted with a crooked smile before swiftly moving past her and entering the house. Usually Abby would have retorted with a punch to the blonde Aussie's head or a verbal rebuttal that would boggle his mind for the rest of the day, but right now she seemed frozen on the spot.

She even believed that her heart had stopped for a moment.

The auburn hair sticking out in all directions, the goofy, awkward smile…and those damn yellow tinted goggles hung from his neck showing off his bright blue eyes that seemed to match his shirt.

"Hi…your name isn't really Crabby…is it?" He laughed nervously. She stared on, her mouth slightly agape. He forced his smile to get wider. "I'm Hoagie by the way." He introduced, extending a hand to her.

"A-Abby…" She managed to stammer while placing her hand in his. All the while, she mentally cursed herself. Abigail Lincoln _never_ stuttered, so why start now. "Pleasure to meet you." She said formally as they shook.

Hoagie's mouth quirked up at the corner into a lopsided smile before he bowed before her; her hand still in his. "The pleasure is all mine, my dear." He said lowly before bringing the back of her hand to his lips. Abby's brow shot up.

Ignoring the small gesture and the blush dusting her cheek she spoke, "Have you and Abby met before?" She finally asked. Hoagie brought his gaze up to meet hers.

"I don't think so…I think I would remember someone who speaks in third person and looks as ravishing as you do."

"Down boy." She said flatly.

* * *

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me  
Your loves too good to be true  
My guilty pleasure, I ain't going nowhere  
Baby 'long as you're here, I'll be floating on air  
Cause you're my  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_

* * *

It was soon enough that those reoccurring dreams began to cease…It had to have been months since she's dreamed of him or woken up in the middle of the night breathing heavily and wondering just how close she had gotten.

Those few months turned into years and birthdays had come and gone. Jobs have been quit and gained and bonds had been made and broken.

It wasn't until she was twenty five that she once again had that dream that seemed so real yet completely distant from reality. She shot up in bed, her heart pounding in her chest and her breathing uneven. She quickly glanced to her side and bit her lip at the look he was giving her.

"I'm still here," He breathed

"Abby knows…" She yawned.

"And I'm not a dream," Hoagie said with a lazy, crooked smile. He reached up and pulled her back down into his arms.

"You might as well be Numbuh 2..." She muttered leaning into the embrace of her husband.

"What?"

"Goodnight." She said quickly.

* * *

_Either way I don't wanna wake up from you…_

* * *

_Hopefully that wasn't as bad as I think it was. I am currently watching KND right now and Nigel has a cold just like me…yay people who are sick and cannot go outside in the snow because that is definitely the case for me. Well I would love a review; it encourages me so go ahead…press that button Pweez._

_~DR~ _


	3. Hot

_Having some serious fun if you have not noticed. Right now I just feel the need to write this next chapter before midnight because tomorrow I finally get back to school. Having two viruses held me from learning for three and a half days…curse you stomach flu and they way a sore throat makes me sound like a boy…_

_Anyhoo, I do not own the song featured or the songs previously used  
Thanks for reading…_

* * *

_Chapter Three: Hot  
(By Avril Lavigne)_

* * *

_You're so good to me, baby, baby…_

* * *

"Abby shouldn't be feeling this way…Abby shouldn't be actin this way…" She practically chanted to herself as she pulled her knees to her chest. To anyone that did not know her, she would have looked completely out of her mind; her ebony hair laying wildly about her shoulders from being tugged at, her deep brown eyes narrowed, glaring at nothing and her lips pressed into a firm, agitated line. "Ugh…but Abby can't help it!" She whimpered throwing her head back.

"Abby can't help what?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin as she snapped her gaze towards her doorway. Her eyes narrowed once again as the cause of her distress stared at her curiously, head cocked to the side looking seemingly perfect, to her at least with disheveled auburn hair, bright blue innocent eyes and mouth slightly open in question.

"Abby can't help throwin this pillow at your face!" She growled lifting a pillow and aiming it at him. "Mind your own business Hoagie!" She exclaimed before throwing the pillow with as much force as she could. The boy ducked, dodging the attack and laughed manically as his retreating footsteps followed.

Abby huffed, standing up to retrieve her pillow. She poked her head out into the hall of their TND underground sector, glanced both ways before snatching up her pillow and retreating back into her room, slamming the door behind her.

She clutched the pillow to her chest as she leaned against the door for support. A sigh passed her lips as a ghost of a smile came to them. Seeing him was enough to induce such an expression…it also induced such fleeting thoughts that only a hormonal teenager was capable of.

A grin replaced the small smile as she pictured having Hoagie tied up under her bed; her own personal play thing…

* * *

_I wanna lock you up in my closet  
When no-ones around  
I wanna put your hand in my pocket  
Because you're allowed_

* * *

"Morning…" Hoagie yawned as he trudged into the kitchen, his eyes barely open, his hair in more disarray then normal and clad in nothing but a pair of boxers that were plagued with pictures of Jay Jay the Jet Plane.

He mindlessly began to search through the cabinets for something eatable all the while three of his other sector teammates eyed him with scrutinizing gazes…well minus one. Abby paused her eating of a sweet breakfast tart as Hoagie's almost naked form caught her eye. Yes, puberty had been very kind to him…

"Aw c'mon Hoagie! We're eating and it's like seven in the morning…" Another teammate, Jacquelyn Nelson, groaned as she pushed her buttered bagel away from her. "Isn't there a rule about walking around the sector without clothes on?" She muttered more to Abby than anybody else.

"No and Abby sure as hell doesn't care if he's breakin it…"

Before Abby could catch up with what she said. Jacquelyn was already eyeing her suspiciously before her mouth quirked up at the corner into a knowing crooked smile. Abby's cheeks burned as she ducked her head, becoming more fascinated with her tart than anything else.

"So…cool, calm, and collected Lincoln has the hots for fly boy over there?" Jacquelyn said loud enough for Hoagie and their other male teammate, Kellan Ellis who was an ebony haired green eyed boy, to hear. The only one missing at the breakfast table was their final sector member, a fellow female named Arai Kunanozuko: a short, pale skinned, grey eyed, blue haired girl.

Hoagie paused his making of toast to glance at the two girls. Abby was glaring angrily at her Jacquelyn and said girl was smiling coyly as if she had not said anything out of the ordinary. Kellan suppressed a laugh as he played with his cereal.

"Okay we all know Abby's in love with Junior, but that doesn't mean we have to tease her because of it." Kellan inserted rather calmly.

"Screw you Kellan." Abby growled under his breath.

"No thanks," He said casually causing her to give him an incredulous look. "That's what Jackie's for."

"Sike!" Jacquelyn screeched punching said boy in the shoulder.

All the while, Abby had returned to focusing on her breakfast, stealing glances at Hoagie who was still trying to get his own breakfast together. She smirked inwardly as she sized the boy up. She thought that he would have made a comment by now, but his repetitive yawning explained that he was too tired to try and be funny.

And once again she was distracted by those dreaded hormones that practically destroyed every teenager's life. Man, she was so tempted to just take him on the counter.

Abby paused and quickly stood.

* * *

_I wanna drive you into the corner  
And kiss you without a sound  
I wanna stay this way forever  
I'll say it loud  
Now you're in, you can't get out_

* * *

"Abby thinks she's gonna go get dressed now." Abby breathed as she pushed her half eaten breakfast away and stood to her feet. She made her way towards the door, ignoring the smirks both Kellan and Jacquelyn offered her.

"Mind if I join you?" Hoagie finally spoke. Abby kept her expression passive and collected while she mentally smirked at his first comment of the day.

"Yes I do." She said before leaving the kitchen all together but not before noticing that wolfish smile Hoagie has become known for.

Smiling to herself she made her way down the hall, her smile growing a bit as she passed Arai's room just in time to see the relatively short girl exit her room looking more disheveled than any girl could ever be in the morning. It was obvious she didn't even look into the mirror.

"Yo leader girl, what's got ya grinning like that? Had a bowl of Hoagie for breakfast?" Arai paused and furrowed her brow at the tactician.

"What?" She laughed nervously. It was then Abby began to worry. She never got nervous, never. That just wasn't the way Abby handled things and she certainly wasn't going to start now, especially when the issue concerned Hoagie.

"Nothing, nothing…" Arai said quickly as she quickly made her way down the hall. Abby narrowed her eyes as she forced all thoughts of the goggle wearing boy out of her head.

Nothing had ever gotten to her before, so she certainly wasn't going to let Hoagie be the first to even if he didn't know about it. Sure she had known there was something there and yes, maybe she was definitely physically attracted to him, that was obvious, but she was always collected, _always. _She was not willing to let that goofball get to her…even if he aroused such feelings even she didn't understand.

* * *

_You make me so hot; make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous; I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe; you make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous; you're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby_

* * *

It's harmless, she thought. No bad could possibly come of it…and no bad did come of it but she couldn't help but wonder _how_ it came to this.

She had done what she had always done and so had he. They engaged in what couldn't only be described as flirty banter as she went through mission reports in the common room while she sent Jacquelyn and Arai out to take some reports to another sector, Wally and Kuki's to be precise.

She had no clue where Kellan was and she really didn't care but when Hoagie had engaged her in one of their ever amusing conversations she had smiled and laughed like she always had and he would be as suggestive as any sixteen year old boy could get when it came to joking around with a female friend and that somehow led to _this_.

Although she was not objecting at all.

Instead she couldn't even form a straight thought. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute and her arms were lazily wrapped around his neck while her fingers intertwined in his constantly messy hair and her lips never losing contact with his. She wanted this, no she _needed _this and by the way he smirked against her lips told her that he knew that.

"A little demanding there, aren't ya?" He laughed against her lips. A growl rolled in the back of her throat before she took him by the collar of his blue button up and jerked him into her asking for as much contact as possible and crashing her lips to his in a way that was to the point of desperate, something Hoagie had never associated Abigail Lincoln with.

* * *

_I can make you feel all better  
Just take it in  
And I can show you all the places  
You've never been_

* * *

"Abby, you wanna go shopping with me and Kuki later?" Jacquelyn asked as she glanced at their sector leader of the brim of her teen magazine. Abby was just on her way out of the television room of the sector and although this may have been just a simple movement to go somewhere else, she looked horribly suspicious to her second in command. "Ummm, why do you look like you need mission impossible background music?"

Abby stood up straight from her hunched over, sneaky position and gave a rather sheepish grin. This aroused further suspicion in the other coffee skinned girl. "Nah, Abby thinks she'll just go see what Hoagie is up to."

Jackie smirked. "Oh I get it; gonna go spend some time with your sweetheart?" She laughed lightly. Abby furrowed her brow, crossing her arms under her chest after lowering the brim of her red hat to hide her eyes.

"Please don't make Abby hit you within an inch of your life."

Jacquelyn pressed no further. Abby smirked to herself as she continued her trek towards the underground hanger where Hoagie spent most of his time modifying new means of transportation for the team and even acting as an anonymous mechanic for some nearby KND sectors. Entering the hanger she collected herself smiling softly as she watched him wipe down a small plane only built for one.

"And look who has no life." She breathed as she approached him. Glancing up, he grinned at her before pulling his goggles up onto his head.

"Oh please, I have more of a life than you." He retorted before sticking his tongue out at her childishly.

"Oh grow up." She commanded as she snatched her hat off of her head to strike him with it. He cringed and she pulled back, smiling in amusement.

* * *

_And I can make you say everything  
That you never said  
And I will let you do anything  
Again and again  
Now you're in, you can't get out_

* * *

"Okay so I know you didn't come here to insult me, so how may I help you and does it involve a bed?" He said coyly as he flashed her a wide smile. Abby had to fight back a blush as she took another step towards him.

"Don't get ahead of yourself babe. Take it one step at a time." She laughed leaning in towards him.

He nodded slowly. "Yea, okay but remember you can skip steps. I do it all the time." Once again he smiled innocently and she lifted the brim of her hat to gaze at him incredulously. He laughed lightly before shaking his head. "You know what I mean Abs…"

"I hope I do." She said firmly. His innocent smile turned crooked at her tone.

"What? Would you be jealous?" He inquired, quirking a brow at her. She smirked in return, letting those hormonal instincts get the better of her once again. It was something that she didn't have much control over when it came to Hoagie. He ignited something in her that no other boy could.

"And if Abby were to say yes?" She questioned back.

"Ha! I knew you liked me." He said cockily as he crossed his arms over his chest. Abby snorted in response.

"Abby never said that…" She breathed cocking her head to the side.

"Yea, but you do…right?" He said carefully as he took a step towards her so they were standing toe to toe. Abby glanced down for a moment in attempt to hide her blush while biting down on her bottom lip. She lifted her gaze to his once again and smiled calmly in a way that only Abigail Lincoln could.

"Nah…" She said shaking her head. Hoagie smiled, far from convinced.

"You sure?" He pressed.

"Nope." She said, popping her p as her smile broadened.

"You seem undecided…let me help you with that," He said lowly. Abby inwardly smiled as she felt his arms slink around her waist, pulling her into him. Sometimes she couldn't help but wonder how the self proclaimed lady charmer had charmed her so easily…

* * *

_You make me so hot; make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous; I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe; you make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous; you're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby_

* * *

He never took more than she was willing to give when he kissed her; that was something she loved about him. His touch was gentle, almost hesitant and she found that unbearably cute, especially when he held her close to him. She relished the feel of his body pressed against hers and her heart would pound harshly against her rib cage.

He seemed to know exactly when to pull away for her to catch her breath and exactly when to resume contact before she was able to whine about the loss of contact. Sometimes he would be daring enough to dip her back and he knew exactly when she wanted more. When the kisses become more fevered and needy was when she felt light headed, almost loopy.

Those were the times where she truly lost who she was and acted as careless and reckless as she needed to be. He brought out the worst of her and she loved the feeling; that point where she didn't have to put on a collected air and she wasn't the leader of TND's underground sector M. She would just be Abby, who was blissfully kissing Hoagie.

Oh and how she enjoyed kissing Hoagie because he certainly was good at it.

"I think Abby definitely likes ya baby…" Abby said breathlessly.

"Hoagie knows." He said, unknowing to the fact that he just spoke in third person just as she had. Abby laughed lightly as she cupped his cheeks in her hand.

"You're such a loser."

Hoagie smirked. "But you like this loser…"

* * *

_Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me, love me  
Don't ever go…_

_You make me so hot; make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous; I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe; you make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous; you're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby_

* * *

"Do Abby a favor baby, don't tell Jackie yet. Abby doesn't want to give her or Kellan that satisfaction and that's a leaders order." Abby said as she ruffled his already messy auburn hair. Hoagie chuckled before letting a hand fall from her waist and come up to his head in a two finger salute.

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh and do Abby one last favor…" She began smirking at him not so innocently.

"Mhmm?" He pressed leaning his forehead against hers.

"Kiss Abby again?" She requested quietly.

"Yes ma'am." He said before swinging her around. She yelped as he back came in contact with the plane he had just been working on moments ago and before she could get another word out he crashed his lips to hers, claiming them in a rough yet satisfying kiss.

"Mmm…" Abby smiled against his lips and Hoagie chuckled in return.

"Oh I am so telling Jackie!"

The two pulled apart just in time to see Kellan run out the hanger, laughing evilly as he did so. Abby and Hoagie exchanged looks before bringing his lips to hers once again, this time being daring enough to hook a hand behind her knee and hoist her leg into the air.

* * *

_You make me so hot; make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous; I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe; you make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous; you're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good_

* * *

_I wasn't exactly as happy with this one as I could have but it was a request by one of my friends who still thinks she's part of the Kids Next Door…even though she's a sophomore in college. Eh growing up is overrated anyways. Maybe you enjoyed this one more than I did. Drop me a review and tell me what you think._

_~DR~_


	4. I Won't Say I'm in Love

_I would like to thank all of you people who reviewed and Streakz if you're reading this I will totally get that song in the next chapter. I listened to it for the first time and I could not stop laughing...so anyways thanks again for reviewing previously and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. It's gonna be fun, I hope._

_~December Roses~_

* * *

_Chapter Four: I Won't Say I'm in Love  
(By Meg and The Muses)_

* * *

_No chance, no way; I won't say it, no, no…_

* * *

"Okay, okay Kuki truth or dare?" Jacquelyn said between chuckles. She was laughing at the previous events which had to do with a flustered Arai making a rather racy phone call to the boy who she had a crush on, which happened to be a boy who was located in Kuki's TND sector.

"Dare silly…" Kuki giggled in return, waving off the question as if her response was obvious. Jacquelyn nodded slowly as she thought up a proper dare for her Japanese friend.

The four of them, meaning Kuki, Jacquelyn, Arai and Abby, were having an old fashioned sleep over in sector M, starting off with a movie then going into a pillow fight that was so intense that only combat trained teens could participate in it and now they had moved onto truth or dare which wasn't exactly the highlight of Abby's night. Even as a child she never enjoyed the game because whichever choice you made, you'd always lose.

"Okay, I dare you to grab a handful of Aussie tushie tomorrow at school in the middle of the hallway and I get to video tape it." Jacquelyn said, almost evilly. Kuki's cheeks flushed red but she continued to grin nonetheless.

"Okay!" She agreed easily. Jacquelyn nodded in approval before she turned towards Abby who looked more fascinated with her oversized blue nightshirt she had stole from a certain pilot's room and had been sleeping in for a while. Jacquelyn smirked.

"Okay Abby, truth or dare…?" The dark eyed girl said smiling wickedly. Abby perked a brow before shaking her head.

"Abby already told ya'll she doesn't want to play." Abby said waving off the girl with a nonchalant wave. Jacquelyn pursed her lips.

"Besides its my turn!" Arai exclaimed waving her arms wildly for recognition. Jacquelyn snapped her head around to glare at her other Japanese friend. The petite Asian responded by snapping her mouth shut and lowering her hands to her lap.

"C'mon Numbuh 5," Kuki pressed putting on her best puppy pout. She, unlike everybody else, still called Abby by her KND number for sentimental reasons, but never in public due to the rule that the TND organization must remain under wraps. "Don't be a spoil sport! Just choose truth if anything."

"Yea Abby, just choose truth…or are you too scared?" Jacquelyn said coyly. Abby furrowed her brow, crossing her arms over her chest before cocking her head to the side.

"Truth." She said simply. Jacquelyn grinned having already thought of the question to ask her.

"Are you in love with Hoagie P. Gilligan?"

"What kind of question is that?" Abby snapped glaring at her second in command. Jacquelyn shrugged, still smiling evilly.

"A sweet one!" Kuki squealed. "I always knew you and Hoagie were meant to be together."

"Abby ain't meant to be with nobody." Abby growled turning her glare on the energetic teen. Kuki pouted a bit.

"Aw c'mon leader girl, it's pretty obvious you gotta bad for Hoags…" Arai said with an affirming nod.

"Abby ain't in love." Abby muttered as her cheeks began to flush red.

"Just face it," Jacquelyn laughed slapping a hand down on Abby's shoulder. "You're in love."

Abby turned away from her before she smiled inwardly, knowing the best way to express what she was trying to say. What better way to express things than in song?

"_If there's a prize for rotten judgment…I guess I've already won that…" _Abby sang crossing her arms under her chest and shaking her head. Jacquelyn perked a brow, as did Arai, but Kuki looked ecstatic that she was singing.

"_No man is worth the aggravation…" _She continued standing to her feet on top of her bed, looming over her three friends before she jumped down to the floor glaring at them. _"That's ancient history; been there, done that."_

"_Who ya think you're kidding?" _Kuki retorted bubbly.

"_He's the earth and heaven to you."_ Jacquelyn pointed out, going along with the singing.

"_Try to keep it hidden,"_ Kuki practically laughed.

"_Honey we can see right through you."_

"_Girl you can't conceal it,"_ Arai finally inserted herself, smiling lightly. "_We know how you and who you're thinking of…"_

Abby groaned as she turned her back to her friends. _"No chance, no way; I won't say it, no, no."_ She sang whipping her head from side to side.

"_You swoon you sigh. Why deny it, uh ohhhh…"_ Jacquelyn practically retorted as she stood to her feet. Abby turned back around just to glare at her at eye level.

"_It's too cliché. I won't say I'm in love…"_

Abby and Jacquelyn had a minor stare down as Arai and Kuki exchanged muffled giggles, all four of them unknown to the crack in Abby's door or the blue eyed boy who were peeking through that crack, watching them playfully banter through song, from a Disney movie no less.

He smirked to himself, knowing very well that he should be nowhere near this female only gathering, but his teenaged male curiosity had gotten the better of him. He certainly did not regret pausing to look because this certainly was amusing.

"_I thought my heart had learned its lesson…"_ Abby continued, bringing a hand to her heart dramatically. She had her fair share of bad relationships. She was a girl that most boys dreamed about so it was impossible for her to avoid it. _"It feels so good when you start out…"_

"_My head is screaming 'get a grip girl!'"_ Abby pulled at the ends of her hair roughly for visual effect and Kuki giggled. _"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out, ohhhh…"_

"_You keep on denying,"_ Kuki began sweetly.

"_Who you are and how you're feeling."_ Jacquelyn finished for her with a nod.

"_Baby, we're not buying,"_ Kuki giggled once again before bringing a hand delicately to her mouth.

"_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling."_ Jacquelyn pointed to the high ceiling of Abby's room completely oblivious to the pair of bright blue eyes that glanced up stupidly as if to find something.

"_Face it like a grown-up,"_ Arai commanded in her sweet voice as she stood to her feet as Jacquelyn's side. _"When ya gonna own up that ya got,"_

"_Got!"_ Kuki inserted.

"_Got it bad…"_ Jacquelyn sang leaning in towards her leader.

"_Oh no…no chance, no way I won't say it, no, no…"_ Abby sang smiling lightly at her friends.

"_Give up, give in; check the grin you're in love…"_ Kuki sang as she stood to her feet as well, clamping her hands together dramatically as her eyes went wide at the term love.

Abby was still defiant and shook her head. _"This scene won't play. I won't say I'm in love…"_

"_You're doing flips, read our lips; you're in love…"_ Arai retorted wagging her finger at Abby as if she were scorning a child. Abby pursed her lips.

"_You're way off base; I won't say it!"_ She sang pointing at the three of them. _"Get off my case: I won't say it!"_

"_Girl don't be proud,"_ Jacquelyn said draping her arm around Abby's shoulders. _"It's okay; you're in love…"_ She sang softly as she pulled Abby into a half hug. Abby rolled her eyes and as she did so her eyes caught on the light that reflected off of a pair of yellow lenses.

Smiling softly she searched for his eyes, knowing he was standing there. Knowing that they had locked eyes she laughed lightly and glanced downwards at the oversized shirt she had taken for more than sleeping in. She wrapped her arms around herself as she pictured it was him holding her in a tight embrace.

"_Ohhhh, at least out loud I won't say I'm in…love…"_ She finished softly as she glanced outside her door again. She saw something move and knew that he was leaving now and that she was the only one that had noticed his presence.

"She admitted it!" Kuki exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at Abby.

Abby couldn't help but chuckle. "Yea Kooks, in a way, I admitted it…"

* * *

_Oh yes, I had some extra fun with this one. I am a sucker for Disney music. This actually happened between me and my sisters and the boy I liked actually joined in trying to get me to admit…I never finished the song so I never did admit it. Anyways I hope you all liked this chapter even though there was minor Hoagie and Abby face time. Please review._

_~DR~_


	5. The Geeks Get the Girls

_Okay this chapter is solely dedicated to Streakz who offered this next song for this next chapter. I bow to you Streakz because this is a wonderful song choice (just to let you know I'm smiling right now) anyways let me just get on with it and stop typing all of this stuff that you people are questioning…or maybe not._

_Oh, and I don't own the song…_

_~December Roses~_

* * *

_The Geeks Get the Girls  
(By American Hi-fi)_

* * *

Hoagie P. Gilligan. He was a young man you would associate with a lot of things…he was intelligent, very crafty with his hands and he had a knack for airship mechanics. He wasn't that bad looking either, although compared to his friends such as tough Wally or the chill Kellan, he could be a dork at times. Even he was aware of this…

But that didn't stop him from staring at her. Taking in her smile as she spoke to her Asian friend and the way her light caught her deep brown eyes, making them resemble chocolate of all things; oh and her hair cascaded around her shoulders while a bright red, warn hat rested on her perfect little head…and her clothes left little to the imagination

But Hoagie was the geek of his senior class…certainly he could not approach this girl who practically resembled some lost goddess.

No…but she certainly could approach him.

"Hi Hoagie." She greeted kindly, her hand extended. His mouth simply hung open. Oh yes he certainly knew how to handle the ladies as he always claimed. When he did not reach out to shake her hand, she awkwardly retracted hers, pouting lightly making her lips look all the more luscious. "You probably don't know Abby but…Abby's in you med-bio class and she was wondering if you'd like to be her partner for the upcoming project?"

Once again he flashed that smile and he almost felt like he knew her, but he wasn't going to try and drop that line. It was too overdone and she had probably heard it a thousand times in her life. She was drop dead gorgeous…

Wait…she was asking to be his partner.

"S-Sure…"

Damn it all to hell! Her stammered…

* * *

_Another Friday night to get the feeling right  
At the bar when he sees her coming over  
Whatcha gonna do if she walks up to you  
Tongue-tied; better get yourself together  
Pound another drink to give him time t think  
What's your sign? Hey, I think you know a friend of mine  
All the stupid lines that he had ever heard  
Wouldn't come to mind; he couldn't say a word_

* * *

"Cool, well this grade is huge to Abby, that's why she chose ya to help her out…well that and Abby feels as though she could work well with you." She flashed that kind smile once again while bashfully shoving her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. His jaw went slack as he tried to get over the fact that this girl was actually speaking to him.

It didn't even matter to him how strange it sounded that she constantly spoke in third person. She made it seem like such a turn on…then again she could make a clown suit look sexy.

God, get yourself together Gilligan…

"Oh...that's great." He managed to get out forcing a smile. Abby's smile widened as she gazed straight into his yellow tinted goggles.

"Great…" She said awkwardly. "Well can I meet you after school so we can get started? Abby likes to get a jump start on these types of things." She laughed, almost nervously.

"That's fine; I mean the early student gets the A."

Smooth….

Abby's smile faltered. "Abby will overlook that last comment and talk to ya later." She chuckled before furrowing her brow. It was then she returned back to her Asian friend who giggled loudly as she approached. Abby glanced over her shoulder and waved in his direction before pulling the brim of her hat down, hiding the blush that was forming on her cheeks.

"So that's him right?" Kuki questioned almost bouncing in excitement. Abby nodded as a wide grin came to her lips.

"Yea…that's the guy." Abby said.

* * *

_Tonight's, the night he's gonna get it right  
Even losers can get lucky sometimes  
All the freaks go on a winning streak  
In a perfect world all the geeks get the girls_

* * *

He couldn't help but glance at the clock every few seconds that last period of the day, hoping; begging actually that the clock would tick faster so that he could finally meet with her again. She was beginning to plague his mind and he couldn't help but smile inwardly at the idea that he was developing an unhealthy obsession with this girl…although it was difficult not to. She was just so…fascinating.

The was something about her that had his mind constantly in motion, not that he wanted to seem cheesy or anything but she was like a puzzle waiting to be solved. Her smiles her kind, inviting and at the same time sultry and mysterious…something girls could not pull off as perfectly as she could; made her lips look all the more inviting…

And then the bell rang. He literally jumped from his seat, shoving his belongings in his bag and ran out the door, maneuvering his way through the other students only to find her waiting in front of the building, her red hat pulled over her eyes and her arms crossed over her chest.

Without even looking up, she spoke. "C'mon Hoagie! Hurry up!" She rushed before turning to leave. He cocked his head to the side in question before shaking it off and jogging after her retreating form. "We can head over to my house." She called over her shoulder.

"So…what's with the hat?" He laughed awkwardly as he gestured to her hat. She gave him a fleeting glance, sizing him up before scoffing.

"What's with the goggles?" She retorted rather smartly.

He nodded slowly as a smile came to his lips. "Touche…" He said lowly.

That was the first time he heard her laugh. It was barely audible, but a laugh is a laugh and hers was almost too sweet to belong to any mere human…or maybe he was over-exaggerating just to ignore the fact that his eyes were making their way towards her rear end. He may have been a dork but he still could not ignore that this girl had a flawless body.

* * *

_Got her holding steady; forget her name already  
Sweatin' hard; not a smooth operator  
She's got it going on; dancing to her favorite song  
He's got the line; is it your place or mine?  
She turns and walks away; where did he go wrong?  
But waiting by the car she says 'what took you so long?'_

* * *

"By the way Abby's dad is at work at the hospital and Abby's mom is visiting family in France with Abby's sister so Abby's pretty sure nobody is home." Abby said as she reached into her pocket for her house keys.

"Oh…that's great." He managed to get out.

Again with this great stuff.

Abby glanced over her shoulder at him and smiled once again before shaking her head. "Oh Hoagie, you certainly are a dork."

"Well, at least you know…" Hoagie muttered. This time she laughed again and this caused something to twist in his chest. Now he couldn't help but wonder how he could have gotten here. Why had she asked him to be his partner? Why would she even give him the time of day for that matter.

"Well, are ya comin in or not baby?" She questioned as her lip quirked up at the corner. He noticed that she had been standing at the door while he stood frozen on her porch. His cheeks flushed as he flashed her a goofy smile.

"Yea…" He laughed stepping into the house. She closed the door behind him before moving past him and heading towards the staircase.

"C'mon baby; Abby get's her best work done in the bed room."

Hoagie swallowed.

She turned away from him, ducking her head to hide how her smirk grew. She went up the stairs and she could hear Hoagie following from a distance behind. Yes, her certainly was rather bashful wasn't he? Just another reason to find him all the more attractive. It wasn't bad enough that he had this goofy cuteness to him…

* * *

_Tonight's, the night he's gonna get it right  
Even losers can get lucky sometimes  
All the freaks go on a winning streak  
In a perfect world all the geeks get the girls_

* * *

He was really confused as to what happened from there. He had entered her blue themed room, set his bag down and the next thing he knew he was pinned down under the coffee skinned goddess who was being bold enough to actually fiddle with his belt buckle…not that he was offering any arguments.

"This isn't really working on a med-bio project…" He pointed out shakily. She locked eyes with him for a moment, her expression blank before a smile overtook her lips.

"Yea it is…Abby wants to study the anatomy of the male body and you are going to help her out." She said lowly before placing a peck on his lips. That was when his train of thought tried to come to a halt, but instead crashed into oblivion.

"I don't get it…" He muttered more to himself than to her. She pulled back for a moment, straddling his waist and smiling softly as her cheeks flushed a bright red.

"Ya know Hoagie, even geeks get the girls…" She chuckled as she leaned in towards him once again. He smirked at her in return, finding some confidence behind her words.

"Are you trying to call me a geek? I am highly offended…" He pouted childishly at her. She chuckled at the remark.

"This is going to sound horribly clichéd but shut up and kiss Abby." She demanded taking the collar of his shirt into her hands and jerking him into her. She crashed her lips to his and things moved on from there with her studying hard enough to write a book on the anatomy of the male body…

* * *

_The very next day, he guessed she ran away  
The one and only, in his bed so lonely  
But she comes walking in with coffee and a grin  
Crazy as it seems, it wasn't just a dream  
And all around the world, people shout it out  
The geeks get the girls_

* * *

"I think that should be our song." She said with a nod. Hoagie groaned while frantically shaking his head in disagreement. She gave a lopsided smile in return to his reaction.

"I'm feeling insulted that you'd even think about it." He said as he turned his back to her. She chuckled as she rested her chin on his side to look him in the face again, holding her body against his.

"Aw c'mon…story of your life wrapped up into one song and Abby likes American Hi-fi." She laughed as she reached up to play with his disheveled auburn hair. He rolled back over in her bed to face her once again.

"Shouldn't we get started on that med-bio project?" he tried to change the subject.

"Abby says it's our song." She didn't budge. Instead she leaned over the edge of the bed and snatched her hat from off the floor where it had been discarded carelessly and brought it up to slap him upside the head.

"Okay, fine…" He laughed "It's bad enough that you sexually assaulted me but now your abusing me?" He joked coyly. Abby rolled her eyes at him before placing a kiss on his nose.

"Sorry…Abby couldn't resist." She breathed.

"A lot of girls can't resist me." He said cockily. Her expression went blank before she brought her hand around to slap him again.

"In your dreams." She snorted.

* * *

_Last night he finally got it right  
Even losers can get lucky sometimes  
All the freaks go on a winning streak  
Shout it all around the world_

* * *

"You said it yourself Abby, even geeks get the girls…" He said feigning thoughtfulness. Again she slapped him with her hat.

* * *

_Cause the geeks get the girls…_

* * *

_All done. It was rather difficult and I rewrote it like three different times but I think I got it good with his one. Obviously they did the deed (gasp) and I was laughing the entire time. This song just clicks with the couple so well that it isn't even funny. Well the next song should also click but whatever…I hope you liked this chapter enough to review…do it._

_~DR~ _


	6. Homeboy

_I don't know why but this next song came up on shuffle and I immediately thought of 2/5. I even asked one of my friends to draw me a picture to go along with this next story. It's gonna be simple yet sweet, just the way I like it. I hope you all like it as much as I'm gonna love having you read what I write. Thanks for reading and enjoy._

_I do not own anything concerning KND…except a few select OC's_

_~December Roses~_

* * *

_Homeboy  
(By JoJo)_

* * *

"Abby hates spring cleaning…" She groaned as she lugged another box of forgotten belongings to the center of the room. She had been at this all day, sorting through what was to be kept and what could be thrown away. When Arai announced that morning that sector M would be participating in spring cleaning she had laughed and went back to sleep…sadly the small Asian was all too serious.

Jacquelyn was left with cleaning the kitchen, Kellan was awarded the dreaded bathrooms and Hoagie was clearing out all of the briefing room and the hanger. Only heaven knows where Arai was, but she had graciously given Abby the task of cleaning her own room along with the common room. The dark haired girl was all but thrilled.

Picking up another box, something caught her eyes…a scrapbook that actually was labeled as confidential. It was familiar to her…thinking back she remember how she had worked on this days before sector V were separated under the jurisdiction of the TND officers…but Abby continued it as she filled more pages with more memories with her new sector.

Plopping down onto the floor, she opened the scrap book to the first page and couldn't help but smiled fondly at the picture of the famous sector V. All of them young and clueless of what the future had in store for them. It was a picture of them before Nigel left, before Wally and Kuki had gotten together and before she had began to become so strangely attached to Hoagie….

So many memories they made as kids. Fighting with technology that children should not understand and knowing such fighting techniques that ninjas would be envious of, all the while creating such bonds that could never be broken and making new ones as well.

She skipped pages…moving past her childhood and to the first pictures of her new beginning when she had turned thirteen and ended up in sector M where she met Jacquelyn, Kellan and Arai…turning the page depicted a picture of her gripping Hoagie in a hug. She smiled at the memory knowing how relieved she felt that day when he had walked through the door claiming her new sector as his as well.

* * *

_My homie since knee high  
We came up on the south side  
Where you had to beat the streetlights home  
We got into some street fights  
But the next day we'd be right back at it_

* * *

Flipping the page there was a depiction of when they had started middle school. She had clung to Hoagie and clung to what little familiarity she had left. It wasn't that she was scared, but she never had a taste for change…maybe that's why she had dreaded becoming a teenager for so long before she became aware of the TND.

Hoagie never seemed to mind. He would simply crack a joke that would have her snatching off her hat just to slap him with it. He would no longer let out wails of protest, he would just smile…happy to see her smile when she placed the hat back on her head. Yes Hoagie had been a rock for her…

But then he started to change as well. She had no clue what happened. He got taller, much quicker than she had and his body seemed to shift before her eyes. His style changed and his voice began to crack…she had a field day making fun of that.

It wasn't until their final year of junior high that things seemed to take a dramatic twist…well it was dramatic to her at least. He had smiled at her like he usually did and he had joked with her like he usually did, but the way he looked at her wasn't the same. He looked at her differently…treated her differently and she knew it was different. Kuki had a word for it…

That's when Abby learned the true secrets of flirting…

"Sometimes Abby wonders about you…" She had once said to him while shaking her head slowly at a comment he had made.

"Is that another way of saying that you fantasize about me?" He had retorted smartly. Her cheeks had flushed at the comment and her heart skipped a beat.

"You wish…" She muttered crossing her arms over her chest.

"Aw Abby, I love you too." He chuckled and that's when he felt his lips brush against her cheek. Her heart seemed to stop for a moment and her cheeks burned.

* * *

_Wherever there was me, there was you  
And we were like crew  
Straight through junior high school  
Then you messed it all up  
Started pushing up  
Kissed me on the cheek and I fell in love_

* * *

"Hey, whatcha lookin at?"

Abby lifted her head from the scrapbook and a smile quickly came to her lips as she motioned for the goggle wearing boy to join her. He did not give it a second thought and with two strides he was by her side, glancing down at the book she held in her lap.

"Scrapbook…" She said simply as she pointed to a picture of her and Hoagie. It was just after his growth spurt and it showed him comparing his newly obtained five foot ten height to her mere five foot four. He was now six foot two and she was only five foot seven now…he still held that over her.

"Man you were short." He chuckled as he took a seat next to her on the floor. She nodded slowly before shooting a playful glare at him. "Still are actually."

She turned the page and once again it was a picture of her and Hoagie, but Jacquelyn was posing in the background. Abby still wondered how the girl had managed to jump into the picture. She smiled lightly as she took in the memory of their trip to a local amusement park and how she had jumped onto Hoagie's shoulders just in time for the picture.

That was when they were fourteen and if Abby was correct, that was the day she had suspected she had feelings for the goggle wearing boy…that was also the day she learned that having a crush was not that difficult to hide. Although as her feelings deepened…as he gave her more reasons to blush or randomly think about him, she found it more and more difficult to cover up those feelings.

"Abby wasn't short…she was actually tall."

Hoagie snorted as he turned the page. "Yea for a girl."

Her hand itched to snatch her hat off of her head and slap him with it.

* * *

_Shorty's a little taller now  
into big things; he's a baller now  
His heart never changed; I can see he's still down  
I can't forget him, no, no, no, no  
More than his voice is changing now  
All that I see is rearranging now  
It just ain't the same  
Catching these feelings now  
I should tell him_

* * *

The next picture caused her to laugh. Hoagie furrowed his brow as he took in the detail of both Abby and Arai dumping to buckets of water over his head on Abby's front lawn. Kuki and Wally could be seen in the background, laughing wildly as the goggle wearing boy's expression was completely blank.

"I still haven't forgiven you for that." He muttered nudging her shoulder. Abby chuckled and nudged him back.

"You forgive Abby cuz you love Abby." She retorted rather smartly. With a dramatic gasp he placed a hand over his heart.

"Have you been reading my diary!?" He exclaimed feigning shock. Abby laughed more openly as she shook her head at yet another of his silly jokes.

"If you have a diary then you're giving Abby a reason to worry…" She commented glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. He laughed lightly before that boyish grin he was known for came to his lips.

"How else am I going to pour out all my feelings and express how cute Kellan is?" He said crossing his arms over his chest. Abby's expression went blank for a moment and he laughed once again.

"Okay, you had to know I was kidding about that one."

Abby hesitated. "Sure…" She trailed off turning her focus onto the scrapbook as she turned the page. Hoagie budged her shoulder for the second time.

"I was kidding!"

"Abby knows…" She still did not sound convinced.

"C'mon Abby," He began draping an arm around her shoulder. "You have to know you're the only one for me." He gave her a wolfish smile and she rolled her eyes, but she did not pull away from him or nudge him away.

* * *

_Oooh when the boy next door  
Don't wanna be my homeboy no more  
Saw something that I never say before  
I think he wants to be my baby, baby  
Oooh I've known him all my life  
Now I see him in a whole new light  
Something about it feels so right  
I think he wants to be my baby, baby_

* * *

"Abby knows." She muttered under her breath as she turned the next page which depicted a picture of all the girls of sector M, sitting on Abby's bed dressed in their pajamas and grinning the way only a bunch of friends could in each other's company.

"Hey, didn't I take that picture?" Hoagie asked pointing to the picture. Abby shrugged in response.

"Abby doesn't remember," She said giving him a strange look.

"Yea it was the night you were having one of your girls only things. I remember because you were the last one to go to sleep and we were talking until like three in the morning in the kitchen." Hoagie laughed lightly.

"So you remember this picture just because that was the night we ended up talking until three?" She questioned quirking a brow at him. She smiled crookedly when she noticed the light rose color coming to his cheeks.

"I have a good memory." He said in an attempt to cover up.

"Yea, and Abby remembers Arai had dragged Abby back to the room talking like Abby's mother…"

"She thinks that she's everybody's mother." Hoagie mumbled shaking his head. "Why do you think she's having us clean like this? Normal teenagers don't do these kinds of things!"

"You would be the one to complain." She sighed.

"You would be the one to say that." He retorted back with a smile.

* * *

_Every night when we get home  
Under the covers talking on the phone  
Here comes my mother; cuz its way too late  
I might get in trouble; my heart can't wait  
So much to say  
Writing till my hands cramp up  
Four pages saying I'm in love; more than a crush  
Can't get you off my mind; come pick me up baby  
I'm sure I'll be fine when I look into your eyes_

* * *

Abby turned the page, noticing that the next page was blank and the pages from there were the same. Abby pursed her lips as she brought the book closed.

"Looks like we still have to finish it." Hoagie said pointing out the obvious. Abby let a sigh pass her lips.

"Ya think?" She said back with small smile. He shrugged, smiling widely before dropping his arm from her shoulder. Abby had to resist pouting at the loss of contact.

"Well that was a pleasant trot down memory lane but I feel like Arai is going to pop out of nowhere and scorn me for not cleaning the briefing room…she might even get a little spank happy." He said as an unpleasant shiver traveled down his spine. Arai may have been small but she certainly packed a punch, especially when people did not listen to her.

"Yea, Abby still has a lot of work to do too…" She said as she glanced around her still cluttered room.

"Better get to it because if I get caught shirking my duties I'm throwing you under the bus." He commented flatly as he stood to his feet. Abby gave her a blank stare and he smiled at her in return.

For a moment she stared at him, taking in the subtle changes that had happened over the years. His voice still cracked here and there, but only when he was screaming and he didn't seem to be getting any taller, it would be abnormal if he did. She already had to look up to look him in the eye. She had gotten used to him walking around without the aviator hat…but she still missed it and his fashion sense had changed for the better.

Yes, Hoagie has changed…and she may have become aware of her feelings for him rather recently but she knew that they had always been there, even when they were mere children without a care in the world.

She couldn't help but smile at him.

* * *

_Shorty's a little taller now  
into big things; he's a baller now  
His heart never changed; I can see he's still down  
I can't forget him, no, no, no, no  
More than his voice is changing now  
All that I see is rearranging now  
It just ain't the same  
Catching these feelings now  
I should tell him_

* * *

"What are you smiling about?" He laughed rather awkwardly. She blinked obliviously before ducking her head and waving off the question.

"Just remembering why Abby likes you so much…" She laughed in return. Hoagie's expression went blank for a moment before a wide grin came to his face.

"There are so many reasons." He said with a shrug.

"Don't get arrogant on me baby, it makes ya look stupid." She said dryly.

"What about being ignorant?"

"Same thing…" She breathed shaking her head.

"Yes, but you still like me." He reminded her cockily. She had to fight back a smile as she stood to her feet.

"Whatever," She sighed. "Now ya'll need to leave because Abby needs to focus on getting her chore done."

Hoagie nodded. "I know, I know…my sexiness can be such a distraction."

"Please don't make Abby laugh." She scoffed.

"It's what I'm aiming to do."

* * *

_Oooh when the boy next door  
Don't wanna be my homeboy no more  
Saw something that I never say before  
I think he wants to be my baby, baby  
Oooh I've known him all my life  
Now I see him in a whole new light  
Something about it feels so right  
I think he wants to be my baby, baby_

* * *

"That's great now go and clean the briefing room before you get both of us in trouble." She said gesturing towards the door. He nodded, putting his hands up in understanding as he headed towards the doorway, pausing once her got there.

"Abby," He began while turning to her. She quirked a brow at him in questioned. "Are you doing anything later?" He asked carefully with that sweet smile he was known for.

Abby pulled the brim of her hat down as her cheeks flushed and a ghost of a smile came to her lips. "Well if Abby isn't still cleaning she'll come and find you."

He nodded quickly before disappearing.

Abby sighed for what had to have been the twentieth time that day.

Her boyfriend was such a dork and that would never change.

* * *

_Chocolate covered candy kisses  
They keep me reminiscing  
All I want is what you're giving  
Nothing like your affection  
So in love and you're the reason  
There's no more lonely season  
Lately boy you drive me crazy  
Think I wanna be your baby…_

* * *

_Yes, this was horribly sweet in my opinion and I had fun writing this. I use his song frequently because its just so sweet in my opinion. Hopefully you all enjoyed it. I have to go do some homework now but that won't stop me from updating again soon. I've been putting my ipod on shuffle for days now. Please review._

_~DR~_


	7. Enchantment

_I just heard this song today and I fell in love with it so quickly so of course I had to make it into a 2/5 songfic. I'm pretty sure you'll like this song and I recommend listening to it if you're in the mood for a sweet slow jam. This next story certainly will be one of my favorites. Maybe it'll be one of your favorites as well. Fingers crossed._

_I do not own this wonderful song…_

_~December Roses~_

* * *

_Chapter Seven: Enchantment  
(By Corinne Bailey Rae)_

* * *

"Dance with me,"

It was less of a request and more like a demand. She glanced up at him; no hat to look around and no yellow tinted goggled to block her view of his bright blue eyes. Her heart seemed to leap into her throat when her deep brown eyes met his. She wanted to look away as her cheeks began to flush pink, but she found it near impossible…like she was in some type of trance.

She screamed at herself mentally. Telling herself to get herself together and kindly reject the offer. When she had been forced to come to the school's winter dance she had told herself she would simply relax and watch her friends enjoy themselves. They had asked more of her…even asked her to find a date, but all she wanted to do was relax, not dance, but relax.

And yet she was hesitantly reaching up to place her hand into his offered one. His fingers closed around hers and something seemed to move from him to her. She took in a deep breath as he pulled her to her feet and smiled at her.

It was a charming smile…

* * *

_I wait for you  
I don't know why  
All I know is I can't hide  
At this temperature he could take over my mind  
Like gossamer  
You softly touch  
He draws me in; I'm powerless  
He possesses and enchantment_

* * *

"Abby didn't know you could dance," She said quietly as he led her out onto the dimly lit dance floor. All around her, couples were holding each other close; looks of content on their faces as they shared this moment with someone they cared about. She swallowed nervously as he paused and turned towards her, still smiling softly.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." He commented as he took her right hand into his left and placed his right hand on her hip. Her breath hitched in her throat before she placed her free hand on her shoulder. She didn't even care about how clichéd his comment was.

They began to sway, remaining in step and sync. Her heart seemed to pound in her ears and she took deep breaths as she tried to calm herself down. It truly was no big deal…they were just dancing…nothing too out of the ordinary, except for the fact that she was feeling horribly anxious and yet slightly hypnotized just by being so close to him.

It was vexing…

* * *

_Tell me I'm forgiven  
He calls  
Don't know how I fell under his spell  
Lately I've been driven  
He smiles  
And enchantment…_

* * *

She could feel the eyes following her, but she didn't care. The whispers around her fell silent in her ears as she focused on the boy she was dancing with. It was strange because in her head she wanted to just sit and scrutinize the couples on the dance floor, so smitten and caught up in the sweet melodies of this slow song, and yet here she was.

She could barely resist. Just his touch was enough to have her body reacting almost nervously. She became more conscious of her movements in the flowing blue dress Kuki had given her and all she wanted to do was run off to the nearest corner and take in gulps of air instead of losing herself to his gentleness.

"You're no stranger to dancing yourself…" He commented smiling down at her. Brown met blue and her mind seemed to go blank for a moment. As if he had placed a spell over her, all she could do was stare into those entrancing blue eyes.

"I…" Her words died on her lips and his smile turned crooked slightly. He knew what he was doing to her and he was enjoying it. She mentally cursed him just as he spun them around causing her heart to leap.

* * *

_I wait for you  
I'm mesmerized  
This love is like a potion in disguise  
I'd tightrope walk with a blindfold on my eyes  
I can't escape  
Or so it seems  
I'd run away  
He's in my dreams  
He possesses and enchantment_

* * *

"You know you look really beautiful tonight…" He said lowly as he gently dipped her. It took all her will power not to swoon as she smiled bashfully at him.

Swoon? Bashfulness? What was he doing to her?

"Thank you…" She managed to get out as he pulled her back up. "You don't look half bad yourself." She added. Yes, now that sounded like her, but why did she still feel so out of it? It was as if her mind was in another place and she had not control over what was going on.

Was dancing with him really this enchanting? He had only heard of such charm in fairytales and she heard Kuki mention having such feelings before but she doubted she could get so flustered over a boy. She was just too level headed for that.

"I'm surprised you came alone." He finally spoke again. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. She had not even planned on coming at all.

"Abby wasn't exactly willing to be here in the first place." She said rather awkwardly. He laughed behind closed lips before pulling her into him gently. She bit her lip as she glanced up at him.

"Well I'm glad you're here now." He said in a tone just above a whisper.

She smiled. "Abby is too…"

* * *

_Tell me I'm forgiven  
He calls  
Don't know how I fell under his spell  
Lately I've been driven  
He smiles  
An enchantment…_

* * *

Never had a boy ever made her feel this way before. She wouldn't let that happen…she couldn't let that happen. It could interfere with other plans and it would further complicate things…and yet he was breaking down those walls she had built, almost effortlessly. He was making her feel vulnerable and open

He was making her palms sweat and she was beginning to get self conscious. Breathing seemed like the most difficult thing in the world and her heart couldn't stay on beat or calm down. It couldn't really be Hoagie that was doing this to her and putting her through such enchantment. He wasn't exactly prince charming or the knight in shining armor He was Hoagie…

Her eyes widened for a moment. It was him in general…

"You're actually really good at this…" She breathed as she tore her gaze away from his just as a blush spilled over on her cheeks turning them bright red.

"Dancing?" He questioned glancing down at her. She shook her head as a soft smile came to her lips.

"No…at charming a girl." She said. Her voice was barely audible, but he still caught what she said. His smile brightened even as his cheeks were dusted with a bright color.

"So now I'm charming you?" He questioned. Abby didn't respond, instead she moved closer to him, smiling contently at the feel of him.

* * *

_It's the kind of sleepwalk that never ends  
A type of loan with no dividends  
It's a parlour game where you're given chase  
Guess it could be called an acquired taste  
I know. He knows. He calls. I go. I know  
This could be enchantment_

* * *

"Abby hates to admit it…" She began as she avoided his eyes. She heard him chuckle and she mentally cursed herself for inflating his already oversized ego. He truly knew how to exaggerate and bring her words back to haunt her and she had to go an open her big mouth.

"Then don't." He sighed. She perked a brow before glancing up at him. "I understand." He finished before smiling down at her. Her heart clenched and she took in a sharp breath. His smiles truly were sweet and inviting while his eyes were so very mesmerizing.

"Just something about you Hoagie…" She muttered more to herself than anybody else. Hoagie smirked inwardly.

Biting her lip she smiled up at him before leaning up, pulling her hand from his and slinking her arms around his neck. She pulled his head down and he did not object as his lips met hers in a gentle brush. Not satisfied with that he leaned into her, pulling her into him by the waist.

Abby became lightheaded and her awareness of everything that was going around her seemed to fade as all she knew was Hoagie and how tenderly he kissed her. She always knew that if she ever kissed him, it would be sweet yet tempting. She usually wasn't wrong.

* * *

_Why don't you tell me I'm forgiven  
He calls  
Don't know how I fell under his spell  
I'm forgiven  
Lately I've been driven  
He smiles and I give in…_

* * *

He pulled away and she took in a gulp of breath. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a red object. She smiled brightly as he placed it on her head, exactly where it belonged. He smiled at her in return before bringing his lips to meet hers once again.

"Couldn't resist…?" She said softly against his lips.

"Nope…"

"Me neither…" She breathed.

* * *

_An enchantment…_

* * *

_Short and sweet. Cute right? I thought it was cute. I'm actually really excited about this one so I hope you all enjoyed it. If you're reading this then you must have gotten through this story so go ahead and review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading._

_~DR~_


	8. Lullaby

_I haven't updated this song in a while but I just heard this really cute song and just HAD to use it. I think it's a song that fits Hoagie and Abby to some extent or not really…oh well. I've had this song on replay for the longest time so I think I can type up the lyrics without even looking them up…or maybe not. I'm pretty slow with memorizing things…_

_Thanks for reading and this chapter is dedicated to…  
~layalatania~_

_Because of her message and her amazing work_

* * *

_Chapter Eight: Lullaby  
(By Tynisha Keli)_

* * *

"Abby?"

The coffee skinned girl glanced up from the novel she had just been engrossed with. When she noticed who was standing in the doorway to her bedroom, she snatched off her glasses, lowering her head a bit so that her hat hid her eyes, but not the sweet smile that came to her lips.

Hoagie smiled in return absent mindedly. It was an automatic reaction to seeing her that could not be fought against. Despite his smile, his blue eyes were tired and the way he held himself told Abby that his body asked for sleep. She laughed once behind closed lips, knowing just why he was here.

But she'd pretend to be clueless…

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" She questioned closing her book and setting it on her bedside table along with her glasses. Hoagie shrugged his bare shoulders; Abby had noticed that he had adopted the habit of sleeping in only Yipper pajama bottoms and she wasn't complaining.

"I tried but my mind is racing." He sighed stepping into her room. She nodded slowly before glancing at the clock sitting on her bedside table.

"It's three in the morning baby, don't you have to wake up early tomorrow?" Abby said smartly. He simply nodded numbly.

"You should be asleep too," Hoagie pointed out gesturing to her. She shrugged rather carelessly. "Don't _you_ have to wake up before everybody else? You are leading the mission anyways."

"Yea, but Abby slept in this morning, unlike you who decided to wake up at five in the morning just to build the world's smallest camera." She commented crossing her legs on her bed.

"It's still a revolutionary invention." He said smiling smugly. Abby nodded in agreement.

"Well then, Abby knows you didn't come to her room for small talk so what do you need?" She finally asked leaning back on the palms of her hands. His smug smile turned sheepish and she smiled inwardly.

"Could you…?" he trailed off.

"Fine," She laughed patting the spot next to her on the bed. He grinned and made his way to her side, sliding under the navy blue covers next to her. She followed his example, slipping under her covers just in time for him to nuzzle into the crook of her neck.

"Go ahead…" He breathed. She nodded slowly before taking in a breath.

"_This is your lull-lull-lull-lull-lull-lull-lull-lullaby…"_ She sang sweetly as she reached next to her to shut off her bed side lamp. _"You're my baby and I sing this just to show your mine…"_

He wrapped his arms around her waist and she smiled lightly. He was getting comfortable but his eyes weren't closed so her job wasn't done. She shifted slightly and he nuzzled the crook of her neck once again, causing a pleasant shiver to run down her spine.

"_Gonna hold ya till your sleeping in the middle of the night…" _She continued and Hoagie could not fight back a goofy grin. He loved when his girlfriend sang to him. _"This is your lull-lull-lull-lull-lull-lull-lull-lullaby…"_

"_Closer than you think you are; always there inside my heart…"_ She glanced at him, blushing lightly at the closeness as she continued to gently sing, loud enough to comfort him but quiet enough that no other ears could hear. _"Miss you when you're far away like the stars in outer space…"_

He shifted slightly and Abby paused thinking he had drifted off to sleep, but his groan said otherwise. "Why'd ya stop?" He asked quietly. She didn't respond, she just went back to singing.

"_And no one will ever come between us; if you're the sun then, baby, I'm your Venus. Wanna be the one you always dream of…"_

"Already are…" He said responding to the lyrics. She laughed lightly before continuing.

"_This is your lull-lull-lull-lull-lull-lull-lull-lullaby…" _She leaned back a bit, shutting her eyes and listening to her own voice as she sang. _"You're my baby and I sing this just to show your mine…"_

"Yay…" He sighed. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. He always commented throughout the songs she sang to him, and when the comments stopped, she knew he was asleep.

"_Gonna hold ya till your sleeping in the middle of the night…"_ He shifted again and once again she glanced at him. He smiled at her and she smiled in return. _This is your lull-lull-lull-lull-lull-lull-lull-lullaby…"_

"_When you're here inside my arms, I feel safe from any harm…" _Abby laughed at the irony of the words she sang. She could handle herself just fine and things usually didn't scare her, but when she was with Hoagie there was a sense of security…like she could do anything and more. _"You're like my comfort zone; when you're here I'm so at home…"_

Yes, there certainly was some truth behind what she sang. She clung to Hoagie for many reasons; because she loved him, because he made her smile, because he reminded her who she was and where she came from.

"_And no one will ever come between us and you're the only one I wanna be with…"_

"I better be…" He yawned. Abby laughed once again as his arms tightened possessively around her waist.

"_Wanna be the only love you always dream of…"_ Abby had to fight back her own yawn as she continued singing. She knew that he'd drift to sleep soon…his eyes were drifting shut already.

"_This is your lull-lull-lull-lull-lull-lull-lull-lullaby…"_ She gently stroked his hair rhythmically, trying to soothe him to sleep faster and he sighed into her neck. _"You're my baby and I sing this just to show your mine…"_

"_Gonna hold ya till your sleeping in the middle of the night…"_ Abby blinked back her tiredness as her body began to relax. She would finish this song for him and then she'd go to sleep. _"This is your lull-lull-lull-lull-lull-lull-lull-lullaby…"_

Abby glanced at him once again seeing him fall in and out of sleep. The first time he had asked her to sing him to sleep she had questioned him but he explained his reasoning was that her voice was enough to lull him asleep, no offense intended. He had reminded her of how she was able to lull babies to sleep so effortlessly so sending her seventeen year old boyfriend shouldn't be any harder.

"_This song is to show you I care, to let you know I'll always be there…This melody, I give it to you. Every word of it is true; this is your lullaby…" _

Abby shifted as gently as she could into a sleeping position with her facing him but Hoagie's arms will still wrapped around her waist, holding her close. He smiled tiredly at her and she brushed the hair out of his face affectionately.

"_This is your lull-lull-lull-lull-lull-lull-lull-lullaby…"_ She sang much quieter now; barely unless you were as close as Hoagie currently was. _"You're my baby and I sing this just to show your mine…"_

"_Gonna hold ya till your sleeping in the middle of the night…"_As she sang her fingers gently brushed along his cheek and his eyes drifted shut as his breathing evened out. She paused for a moment and he groaned. Smiling lightly she continued to sing. _"This is your lull-lull-lull-lull-lull-lull-lull-lullaby…"_

His expression turned completely peaceful and Abby smiled inwardly as she relaxed as well. He certainly was childish but that didn't make her see him any less.

"_Goodnight…sleep tight…this here is your lullaby…"_ Her voice was just a whisper but she still managed to sing. _"Goodnight…sleep tight…this here is your lullaby…"_

"_Lull-lull-lull-lull-lull-lull-lull-lullaby… Lull-lull-lull-lull-lull-lull-lull-lullaby"_ She finished singing as she stared at his sleeping face. Even in his sleep he enchanted her to no end.

Leaning in she placed a tender kiss on his lips before snuggling up to him, imagining what her fellow TND sector mates would say if they saw her and Hoagie like this. Then again, she probably wouldn't care…

"I love you…"

Abby glanced at him, noticing the gentle smile on his face that was not there before. She chuckled lightly into his chest.

"Love you too baby…"

* * *

_Ugh, so sweet ya just might get a cavity. Anyways I don't know if anybody would enjoy this song but by my standards I think it would be nice to listen to. It has that sense of innocence that makes someone want to smile. Oh and did ya catch that reference to the last chapter? Ha, couldn't help it. Otay then, well review and tell me what ya think._


	9. Chemicals React

_Whoo hoo, I got yet another song request. People are actually enjoying my stories…heh, go figure. Well anyways this next song most definitely is a personal favorite. When I first heard it I applied it to ever romance and couple I could think of. It's just one of those songs that fit no matter what. So without further delay I give you the next chapter._

_Requested by and dedicated to…  
Paulagirl_

* * *

_Chapter Nine: Chemicals React  
(By Aly and Aj)_

* * *

Abby bit her lip as she continued one her way home, using her hat as a veil over her eyes and hunching her shoulders slightly. The sky was dark overhead with shadowing clouds that threatened to release a down pour at any moment, and yet she rejected a ride offered to her by her friend Kuki and insisted on walking home without a jacket or an umbrella.

She simply needed the time alone…to sort her head out and analyze just what was happening to her. It was nearly impossible to understand and the feeling was so new to her, so foreign that she thought she might not be able to suppress her self induced aggravation.

Well…it all wasn't self induced…or at least that's what she told herself to relieve some of the stress. It had to have been partially his fault. It was his fault and he didn't even know it…but Abby did and she would blame him accordingly. Yes, that certainly put her at some ease but that didn't explain anything; she was beating around the bush, avoiding the reasoning behind it all entirely.

Now Abigail Lincoln was never one to avoid a point because she was always so straight forward…but not with him. When it came to him she was guarded and careful, more than usual. He caused something totally different to erupt from within her. Whether it be his heartfelt laughter or that charming boyish grin…

God, he had no clue what he did to her…

* * *

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walking on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinning in slow motion  
And you're moving to fast…_

* * *

He made her feel so vulnerable.

Abby cringed at the thought. She was known for how cool she was able to be and how collected she was in even the most difficult situations. She had faced some of the greatest villains of her time; she had been attacked by savage robots and dodged fire balls the size of airplanes, heck, she had gone through puberty for goodness sake…but this right now, the emotions she felt right now, they may have seemed miniscule in comparison but effected her ten times worse.

The way her heart would pound was abnormal, the rosy cheeks were completely new and everything seemed different around him. It was as if nothing could go wrong and that just being in his presence brought about a sense of security she didn't even know she needed.

He certainly aroused more in her than he knew. Maybe that explained why she would snap at him so easily than apologize in less than a heartbeat. It might even explain why she snatched off her hat more often to hit him with it. Maybe she was trying to cover up something.

Abby pouted shamefully.

Now she was hiding things, which she never usually did. She just wasn't being herself anymore and she couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing, all she knew was that she wanted a resolution; she wanted to understand just how could one person…one boy, hold so much over her and without even knowing it.

She promised herself she would not be the one…sorta like Kuki and yet here she was. She had to laugh at the irony.

* * *

_Were you right, was I wrong?  
Were you weak, was I strong?  
Yea, both of us broken; caught in the moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yea  
But the planets all aligned when you looked into my eyes  
And just like  
The chemicals react…the chemicals react_

* * *

Abby's steps become slower and shorter as she approached home. A roll of thunder passed overhead before that first drop of water fell from the sky falling just past the brim of her hat. It wasn't that long after the drops came in groups creating a gentle shower that grew heavier and heavier with each step she took.

Maybe she shouldn't have rejected that ride…She chuckled once again spitefully as she brought her arms up to hug herself. She was definitely cold now as the water began to soak through her clothes, but the weather came second to her slight predicament.

It made her wonder…

Did he even feel the same way? Did his heart become lighter when he saw her or did thoughts of her keep him up at night. Hmm…Abby shook her head at the thought, droplets of water flying off her red hat. This had to have been one sided because he was her best friend. He always had been and always would be no matter what.

Not even a couple of rouge emotions should change that…she didn't want anything to change and yet at the same time she wanted to be the only girl he looked at, the only girl he smiled at in that special way.

"Pathetic…" She practically growled to herself. It was the only word she could think of at the moment.

Here she was, walking in what now could be classified as a down pour, silently wishing that he would take note of her affections and return them. He certainly did have a strange affect over her. She didn't understand this sudden infatuation, she didn't even know where it came from.

But something told her it had been there for a while, or it wouldn't be bothering her so much…

* * *

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pulling me in deeper  
Making it harder to breath…_

_We cannot deny how we feel inside  
We cannot deny…_

* * *

Even in the pouring rain and even when the sky was dark and ominous, he smiled. Hoagie always seemed to have a smile on his face. It made people wonder just what was so wonderful to have him constantly happy. It made people curious as to what went on in that head of his. Such cheerfulness and optimism wasn't normal, but if you asked him what fueled such disposition he would give you a simple answer

Abby…

He strode through the rain with his umbrella tilted back as a smile grew just at the thought of her. She wasn't his girlfriend, certainly not, but that did not mean he could not admire every little aspect about her. He took joy out of seeing that bright red hat everyday and he would relish in hearing her dismiss yet another of his rather corny and overused jokes.

She was the highlight of his day and all he wanted to do was make her happy. He didn't understand it and he honestly didn't care. All he knew was that he cared about her, even if she didn't accept his feelings. That really didn't matter to him

He'd still smile.

* * *

_Were you right, was I wrong?  
Were you weak, was I strong?  
Yea, both of us broken; caught in the moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yea  
But the planets all aligned when you looked into my eyes  
And just like  
The chemicals react…the chemicals react_

* * *

In the back of his mind there was a sense of pessimism that quietly reminded him just what and who he was dealing with. Abby just wasn't any girl…she was _the_ girl; the girl you wanted but could never have, the girl everybody wanted but couldn't have. She was so independent and strong that she didn't _need_ anybody else. Even if she did, why would she choose him?

His smile turned bitter for a fleeting moment. Abby didn't need him even if he felt as though he needed her. If she should turn to anybody else she should turn to someone who could match her accordingly. He was such a nerdy kid, handsome, but nerdy overall. She was…everything he wasn't…almost like the other side of him.

He knew she'd call him cheesy for that one…the other side of him…hmm. Yes, she certainly was like that missing other half. Whenever he was around her he had a sense of completion that no one else couple provide. He would withstand an eternity of beatings from that red hat of hers if that meant being by her side.

"Ughhh…Damn you Abigail Lincoln." He cursed under his breath. "You just had to be so perfect…"

She even had him talking to himself…not that he hadn't done that already with his "detective" phase. Although that didn't matter…what mattered was that this girl gave him the sense of walking on air and that he would do just about anything if it meant her returning his feelings.

Okay now he just sounded desperate…

* * *

_Kaleidoscope of colors turning  
Hopes on fire; sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it….Don't let us lose it_

* * *

That's when he saw her and upon seeing her, the rain slowly began to let up to a gentle shower that almost seemed to fall in slow motion.

Abby glanced up in question, noticing the grey clouds breaking apart, but not pausing the leak of water that fell to the ground. The sun was slowly breaking through and she smiled lightly.

Closing his umbrella, he watched her, taking note of the ghost of a smile that came to her lips even though she was soaked and getting soaked further…well if she didn't mind the rain, then neither did he.

* * *

_Were you right, was I wrong?  
Were you weak, was I strong?  
Yea, both of us broken; caught in the moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yea_

* * *

Something told Abby to look over her shoulder…she just had this feeling, so she did and her smile grew as she pulled her head down, hiding her eyes from him. He knew she did that on purpose, so he approached her, just stopping before her so that she had tilt her head back.

"Have a nice bath?" He asked rather meekly.

Abby examined her now water heavy clothes that sagged and clung to her body. She chuckled lightly before shrugging her shoulders carelessly. "Abby didn't bring her umbrella to school with her."

Hoagie nodded before glancing at the Umbrella in his hand. "You want me to walk you home?' He asked waving his umbrella at her. She chuckled once again.

"Abby don't think an umbrella would matter at this point Hoags. She's soaked through." She said gesturing to her clothing. He nodded slowly.

"Um…okay…" He said rather awkwardly while lowering his gaze.

* * *

_We lived, we loved  
We hurt, we jumped  
We're right, we're wrong  
We're weak, we're strong  
We lived to love_

* * *

"But…" She began, drawing the word out. "Abby still wants you to walk her home…if you don't mind?" She said quickly. Hoagie perked a brow at her before he grinned upon seeing that sweet smile on her face.

"Alright then," He said taking her hand within his free one. She furrowed her brow as her cheeks turned red at the contact. Noticing the change in her expression he quickly pulled away, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry I…"

He trailed off as Abby reached for his hand once again, knitting her fingers with his own. He glanced between their intertwined hands and her uncharacteristically bashful expression before smiling widely in that way she always admired.

"Abby doesn't mind…" She said lowly as she tilted her head back a bit. Hoagie caught glimpse of those hazel orbs and swallowed nervously.

"You better be careful Abby," He laughed anxiously. "I just might get the impression that you like me." He joked.

She tensed.

He paused.

* * *

_And we hurt and we jumped, yea  
But the planets all aligned when you looked into my eyes  
And just like  
The chemicals react…The chemicals react_

* * *

She smiled nervously at him and nodded. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"Abby does though…" She said quietly. Hoagie blinked stupidly.

"You do…what?"

He just needed her to elaborate so that his heart did not start pounding in his ears for some off chance that she might…

"Abby does like ya Hoagie," She said carefully. "Ya understand? Abby likes ya…a-a lot." Oh goodness she was stammering.

Hoagie just stared at her for a moment. His heart seemed to skip a few beats before moving erratically as a light blush dusted his cheeks. She smiled at him before turning away quickly. He cleared his throat nervously before squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"Good," He said quickly with a nod. She turned to him perking a brow. "Because I like you too…" He said lowly as he leaned in towards. He placed a tender kiss on her cheek and she could feel her blush deepen as she ducked her head, hiding under the shadow of her hat. "A lot…" He added.

Abby laughed lightly before tugging on his arm, silently telling him to follow her.

* * *

_The chemicals react…_

* * *

_This one was kinda mellow and at the same time it wasn't. It gave a better look on the innocence of their relationship, not to mention the insecurities any teenager would feel with the matter of liking someone…bleh. So this one was a bit more realistic than the past few so I hope you enjoyed it, Please review._

_~Rolyn~_


End file.
